


hypocrisy

by mousewritings



Series: one-word prompt drabbles [26]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: He’s staring again.
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Zed Necrodopoulus, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: one-word prompt drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948030
Kudos: 18





	hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is by @towriteprompts on tumblr

He’s staring again. He does that sometimes when he doesn’t notice, and he usually snaps himself out of it, looks away as soon as he catches himself.

This time, though, they’re a little more out of the way. They’re clear across the cafeteria, occupying a table with the rest of their weird friends, and neither of them has noticed him yet. He sees his cousin laugh at a joke that’s probably super cheesy, and her boyfriend…

Zed’s smiling, his face lit up in a way that he would’ve thought impossible less than a year ago. Who knew that zombies could look happy? Or have perfect teeth? Or have hair that looks like it would be so unbelievably soft to the touch? Or be charming, or kind of funny, or athletic, or nice—

_Or, or, or_. Always an _or_ , always something new he discovers about him. And he shouldn’t—well, he just _shouldn’t_ , but it’s hard to tear his eyes away. It’s hard to remember how everyone would look at him if they knew, sometimes.

He notices his cousin looking questioningly at him then, and he composes himself enough to shoot her a sharp, accusing glance. She rolls her eyes, probably chalks his staring up to hostility or intolerance or something, and he feels relief when she turns away again.

He looks away after that—too close, much too close—but he lets himself sneak little glances anyway. He lets himself discover something else new.


End file.
